


【真遥】献给最爱之人

by Krach



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Altered Carbon Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krach/pseuds/Krach
Summary: 不是所有人都像他们那么细腻，只因为是那个人和那条人鱼……
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Kudos: 1





	【真遥】献给最爱之人

传言说，这个世界最美丽的生物是人鱼，他们上半身是人类的样子，下半身却是披着鳞片的漂亮的鱼尾，整个躯体，既富有诱惑力，又便于迅速逃脱，他们有着最华丽的外表，迷人的双眸和诱惑人心的歌声，没有人知道他们是否真实存在过，但这个传言仍被一代代传了下来。

Tachibana Makoto是海边的一家住户中的长子，因为从小家里便靠海，makoto也很快就学会了游泳，不时便到海边的浅水区自由畅快的游泳，他学会了很多游泳项目，但是最喜欢仰泳，睁开眼睛便能看见天空，一片蔚蓝静谧的样子，美丽极了。  
makoto很喜欢游泳，并且有时间便会来海边玩耍。  
……

今天是不寻常的一天，因为前几天海上刮起的大风暴，好多渔夫都因此丧命，包括他喜欢的曾经帮助过他的爷爷。  
今天当他得知这个消息时，便不顾地跑到海边，跟海诉说着，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的滴在沙滩上。  
“为什么，我一直那么喜欢你！”makoto擦着眼泪，赌气地在海边奔跑着，直到他气喘吁吁累的不成样子的时候，他停了下来，大口大口喘着气。  
阳光照射在前方不远处的礁石上，反射出刺眼的光芒，makoto眨了眨眼，往前走了一段，直到那物在眼前清晰显露出来。

是一个很美丽的“人鱼”，这个词从脑海中蹦出来。

那是一个短发的男孩，身下浅蓝色的鳞片在阳光下闪闪发光，他躺在一块礁石上闭着眼睛一副昏迷的样子，makoto急忙跑过去摸了摸人的鼻息。  
还有，但是…好微弱的呼吸。  
望着人的鱼尾，makoto急忙将人抱起，小心翼翼往海里走去。怀里的人逐渐苏醒睁开了眼睛，那是一双湛蓝的眸子，清澈见底，makoto甚至能在其中清楚看见自己的样子。  
然而人鱼并没有给他反应的时间，他一遇到水，便钻进了水里快速地游动起来，很快就不见了踪影。

真的像一只鱼儿呢，很美丽的身姿。makoto仿佛是看呆了，在海边久久站立才离去。

等人走远后，水中又掀起一阵浪花，人鱼突然冒出头来，摇了摇头将发丝上的水珠甩掉，眼神里满满是人的背影，人鱼眨了眨眼睛，再一次钻入了水里。  
……

makoto回到家后仍是一副魂不守舍的样子，当被家里问起时，他便说明了自己今天看见的景象，但是家里都不相信人鱼的存在，认为是makoto因为爷爷的过世过于伤心而看见的幻觉，都很担心真琴的状况，甚至不敢再让真琴靠近那片海域，直接搬家到了离海边很远的市区。

此后的每一天，小人鱼都会在远处望着那片海滩，但是始终找不到自己想看见的那个身影，和那双担心的绿眸。

makoto本来对那条美丽的人鱼很上心，因为那是自己从未见过的最美的风景。但是，因为家里的担心，makoto也不敢再提起这件事了，将事情埋在了心里，想自己有能力的时候，再去那个海边看一看。  
……

中学的makoto省着零花钱，终于在假期的时候，背着家里偷偷坐车来到了日思夜想的海边，就在真琴在海边蹲坐了一会之后，就按耐不住走进了海里游了一圈，想试着探寻一下人鱼的踪迹。  
就在他游了一会时候，天边不知何时已经乌云密布，很快就下起雨来，去世的爷爷的微笑仿佛在海上闪现。  
makoto的手脚都突然僵直起来，不知在水里怎么游动，他在海上浮浮沉沉呛了不少水，心里一片恐慌。  
他的眼前仿佛看见了许多场景，慈祥的爷爷，和睦的家庭，老师同学们还有…那条美丽的人鱼。

这就是走马灯吗。

makoto闭上了眼睛，耳边响起了“哗啦”海水的声音，感觉身心都沉入了深不见底的海中，放弃的同时，身体被抱着浮了起来。  
是天使吗。  
他睁开了眼睛，看见了那条美丽的人鱼，正在带着他往岸边游去，他定睛看着人鱼游动的有力躯体，真的是天使啊。

人鱼游了一会就到达了岸边，将makoto轻柔地放在了岸边，转身就要离开，makoto咳嗽了两声，急忙向人大喊，“我叫makoto，Tachibana Makoto，谢谢你！我还会来看你的！”  
人鱼仿佛又回头看了他一眼，就又沉进海里游走了。

makoto，小人鱼的耳朵红了红，朝深海处摇动着尾巴游去。  
“haruka！又去海边玩了吗？真是的，我不是跟你说了要离那片沙滩远一点，要是被人类发现了就糟糕了呢！”  
“嗯。”haruka点了点头，回应了一声。

但是……makoto是个很好的人。  
……

时间过得很快，转眼间，haruka和makoto都长大了。makoto的中学离那片海不算远，但也不算近，makoto每天一放学就飞奔到海边。从那时起，makoto和haruka从一开始的无言远处眼神交流变成了一块礁石的促膝而谈，虽然大部分都是makoto在跟haruka讲着他所看见过的有趣小故事，但是偶尔haruka也会应声答应，浅浅勾起嘴角露出笑容，让makoto觉得生活特别满足。

但是那年夏天，一切都不一样了，仿佛之前的美好都是碎片，如过眼云烟般消散。

“makoto！你每次放学都跑这么快，是恋爱了吗？”同学跟他挥着手道别打着趣。  
“没，没有啦！是去找一个很好的好朋友！”makoto无奈地挠头笑了笑。话是这么说出口，但是脸上的红晕却久久没有消散。  
谈恋爱，和haru。不可以的！他摇了摇头晃动脑袋，脑海里浮现的却他和haru在一起的点点滴滴，haru美丽的泳姿。  
我或许，是真的喜欢haru呢。真琴摸了把脸，缓了缓心神。

不知道该怎么告诉他，是表白吧，要表白的，应该。

总是愣神的makoto被haruka发现了一丝不对，他歪着脑袋问道，“makoto，怎么了？”  
本来要说出口的喜欢却转了个弯，”没，没事。”makoto摸了摸脑袋，干笑了两声。

在经过了几天的心里纠结，makoto终于下定决心要向haruka告白。那是一个星期天，没有上学，所以makoto很早就来到了海边，刚好看见了在海里畅游着的haru，海水很清澈，定睛仔细看的时候，还能看见人曼妙的身姿。就在haru看见他向他游来的时候，他握紧了藏在身子后的精美包装的巧克力，想给他一个惊喜。

“makoto，今天来的好早。”haru从海里露出了一双眼睛。  
“因为今天不上学嘛，”makoto温柔笑了笑，揉了揉人的头，“haru我有话对你说……”

还没等makoto说完，只听远处有一小堆人跑过来伴着嘈杂的说话声音，“我就跟你们说吧，真的有，我亲眼看见……”makoto一回头，便看见有人拿着渔网和渔具往这边跑来，makoto急忙慌张地推开遥“haru快跑！跑的越远越好。”  
haru看着那群人一副气汹汹的架势也知道情况不是很好。“但是你……”haru皱了皱眉头，拉住了makoto的衣角。  
“我没事，你快跑，他们目标是你，不要停下来！”makoto狠狠推了haru一把，这是第一次。haru又回头看了makoto一眼，飞快地就游远不见了踪影。

“什么嘛！竟然跑了。”那群人狠狠地跺了跺脚，一副气急败坏的样子，“要是抓到了一定会买一个好价钱。”，“喂，小鬼，你肯定知道它在哪吧！”其中的一个男人揪住了makoto的衣领，将他提到了空中，咬牙问道。  
“不……知……”makoto感到呼吸越来越困难，费力地吐出了几个音节，他们想害haru，他握了握拳头，努力探头咬住了男人的手，男人一吃痛，将makoto甩了出去。  
“啪嗒”一声，巧克力盒子应声落在了地上。  
“呵，我都在这守了好几天了，看见你和它说话了。”男人轻甩了甩手。  
“我不知道。”makoto摔在地上，咳了两声，直接别过头，不去看那群人。  
男人绕着精致的巧克力踱步，轻蔑地笑了一声，直接将巧克力盒子踩瘪了，连着跺了跺脚，精致的盒子面目全非，被男人一脚踢到了makoto的旁边，“我可以走了吗。”makoto缓缓地站了起来，身上有着与沙砾摩擦后的红痕，甚至有的地方已经往外冒血。  
“小鬼，没人告诉过你，不能对大人撒谎吗？”男人泄愤地将makoto踢倒在地，拳头不断落在了makoto身上，国中生的力气还是比不过一个成年男人，makoto被打了一顿之后，男人们就走了。  
当他缓过神来起身时，夕阳已经落在海面上，水天一色。

真美啊。他笑着笑着，泪水就流了下来。

makoto伴着一身青紫回家的时候，给家里人都吓了一大跳。在妈妈质问的时候，makoto执意说自己跟同学闹了点小矛盾，现在好了。妈妈揉了揉makoto的头，“好了，你也长大了，不过打架什么的下次不许了哦！要和同学们好好相处。”真琴笑着点了点头。  
……

是我害了haru，makoto缩进了被子里，轻阖着眸子。haru那么美丽，就适合待在深海里自由自在的游动吧，makoto叹了口气，脸上湿润滑落，咸咸的。

对不起，haru。

从那之后，makoto再也没有去过那片海域，每次都是绕更远的路回家。还好那时是星期日没有穿校服，那群人也只打了makoto那一次就再也没有找到过他。  
唯剩haru，每天望着那片海域。前几天还能看见一群人在海岸四处寻找着什么，之后，就再也没有人了，一个人也没有……  
makoto……去哪了，不是没事的吗……

……

“haru，今天妈妈要告诉你，你已经成年了，可以变成人了哦。”妈妈一脸微笑地看着他。  
变成人？halu的眼睛突然亮了起来，变成人，就可以去找makoto了！

原来，haru是人类和人鱼生下的孩子，虽然在小时候一直是人鱼，但是长大之后可以在人鱼和人类之间转换，虽然还是会很贪恋水，但是只要每天适当补充水分，是可以一直保持人类的形态的。  
“除非，”妈妈的表情突然严肃起来，“除非发情期的时候，会控制不住自己。haru，妈妈希望你能找一个接受你喜欢你的人。”haru点了点头。  
没过几天，就被妈妈领到了陆地上，一家人团聚了起来，haru被传授了很多人类的知识，现在已经是一个“合格”的人类了。

很幸运的是，haru的家离makoto家并不远。几周后两人终于碰到了，在一个岔路口，makoto正和同学聊着天，两个人很开心的样子。makoto一抬头看见了眼前的人，心中一震。  
比起惊讶，更多的是喜悦，“haru！”他喊出来。haruka却立刻转身跑了起来，原来，我是不被需要的那个。  
我……

风刮得haruka的脸生疼，他一直往前跑，但是视线却越来越模糊。  
makoto连道别都忘了，急忙去追人，留同学一脸茫然看着两个人远去的背影，多年跑步的他很容易就追上了才“有腿几周“的小人鱼。makoto掰过人的肩膀，温顺的贴着头皮的黑色短发，湛蓝色的双眸，此时被晕染上了红色，唯一不同的可能就是那条属于人类的双腿。从再次遇见人的喜悦突然从人掉落的泪滴惊醒，“haru，怎么了haru！”但是haruka却摆手拍开了搭在肩膀上的手，“最讨厌你了！”haru转身便跑开了，这次makoto没有追上去，而是愣在了原地。  
他说，最讨厌我了……

两个人的悲欢离合明明相通却不同，终成空。  
……

没有人记得那段过去，也没有人敢记起那段过去，终是两个人解不开的心结。

……

makoto再见到haruka，是五年后，偶然去看一次游泳比赛中见到他的，他游得很快，泳姿很美，是众人所纷纷追捧的对象。makoto一边贪恋得追逐着他的身影，一边握紧着拳头，不敢靠近。  
市区的大赛要举办两天，很巧的是，他们两个住在了一家宾馆的隔壁，并且很容易就能遇到的那种。

半夜的时候，haruka刚跑完步回来，就感觉身上一股燥热，有种难受晕乎乎的感觉。

渴，非常渴……

haruka急忙在浴池里放满了水躺了进去，燥热感却没有减少反而更加猛烈起来。  
“发情期时，身体会变得很热很不舒服，急需要别人来解决，但是haru，妈妈希望你能找一个接受你爱你的人来帮你。”  
怎么办……遥咬了咬嘴唇，费力起身扶着墙敲响了隔壁的门。

“haru……你怎么浑身都湿透了，怎么了？”真琴看着对方已经通红的脸颊，伸手去摸了摸人的额头，“好烫，haru你发烧了。”makoto急忙转身想去给人拿药却反被haru抓住了手。  
刚才的触碰让他很舒服，一瞬间清凉的感觉消失，感觉浑身都在冒着火，他很渴，很想要……  
“makoto，我……”  
“你都发烧了不许胡闹！”makoto意外地凶了一下haru，随即又不好意思的笑了笑，将人抱到了屋子里的床上，“自己脱衣服哦！”但是手再一次被人抓住了。  
“makoto我只是……发情期。”  
“发情期。？”makoto眨了眨眼睛，自从他长大之后，也没少被身旁同学熏陶什么奇怪的知识，发情期好像是需要……交配…的时候，等等！什！makoto脸红的不行，连话都说得磕磕巴巴，“我…haru发情期……”  
“嗯…拜托……我不想别人……”haru委屈极了，makoto身边有很多人，但是他只有makoto一个，他不想让别人抱他，但是makoto他有别人……

听着人恳请的语气，makoto的心都快化了，他伸手将人已经贴合勾勒身型的衣服脱了下去，水滴在人的身上滑落，黏在人身上顺着人的腹肌往下滑动。  
makoto的手抚摸着擦掉人身上的水珠，顺着伸进人裤子里，帮人褪下了裤子。湿润的布料摩擦着人的肌肤留下一阵阵水痕，缓而轻柔的动作惹得haru弯曲着脚趾，一阵阵快感涌上心头。haru咬着下唇眼神流露出一抹魅色，吸引着早已忍不住的makoto，手抚上了人的喉结来回摩擦。  
有力的双手在身上肆意滑动，甚至会坏心眼地捏捏人的小突起，呼着热气的双唇在身上留下细密密的吻，在情动之下，haru的双腿变成了一条鱼尾不时轻微晃动着，鳞片在暖色灯下闪闪发光。  
makoto愣了一下便恢复了原样，笑着将haru抱起走到了浴室放在了浴缸里，浴缸里没有水，makoto调了调水温高举着花洒向人喷去，光滑的鳞片不算坚硬，在某个部位硬到发烫弹出后，宽厚的大手顺着往下摸，很快就找到了人鱼的泄殖腔，makoto歪头笑了笑，“书上说的都是真的呢。”伸手关掉了花洒。

望着人纯良的笑容，halu面色一片潮红，微皱着眉发出一声轻哼。  
makoto坏极了……简直，这个时候不是露出那种笑容的时候吧。但是身体总想不由自主去迎合着人。好…好羞耻。

makoto伸手抚慰了小海豚，先是从上到下的顺毛撸，趁小海豚眯眼睛享受的时候，手指顺着身上的凸起滑到了头部，敏感的小海豚一阵轻颤。轻揉了揉小海豚的头部，makoto一只手握住了小海豚开始快速地顺着毛直到头部，另一只手则是轻捏住了小海豚的背鳍来回揉按着，不一会，小海豚就经受不起刺激吐了水。  
“真可爱。”makoto眯着眼睛勾唇戳了戳，小海豚亲昵的蹭了蹭人的手指，身上吐出的水被人温柔的用手指擦去送到了小鱼的口中，刚开始的小鱼并不张口，只是浅浅能看到一圈嫩色。“乖哦。”makoto一边伸出一根指头戳戳小鱼的小口，一边细腻地亲吻着haru的脸颊。

makoto像是一场温柔而又体贴的小雨轻拍在脸上，很舒服的感觉，haru闭上眼睛，唇被轻柔舔舐着，逐渐，紧绷的身体放松了下来，手指很轻易的被小鱼吞到了口中咀嚼，没有牙齿的小鱼无法将食物吞之殆尽，只能一张一合的试图将手指送到更深处，makoto撬开了人的唇瓣，伸舌去勾着对方跳了一场优雅的华尔兹，不时还会有一两声伴舞的呜咽声，同时，小鱼也在手指的刮碰下不甘示弱得将手指吸附得更紧，而手指也很有自主意识地作为食物自寻深处，逐渐放松的小鱼张着口露出了湿润而又艳丽的内部，诱捕着更多的食物进入口中，makoto手轻垫着人的后脑，将人与自己贴得更紧密，推拒的双手也在情动的影响下虚虚得搭在了人的肩膀上环住人，在haru实在忍不住用尽力气推开了人时，耳边传来了一声轻笑，haru大口喘着气，嘴角还垂着涎，“这点倒是没变回去。”makoto的指腹擦过人嘴角的银丝，勾了勾唇。

口中的食物并不是很听话，上下乱窜着，还有欲逃出的趋势，小鱼努力的送食物滑到最深处，渐渐的，食物一根一根增加了，小鱼的口被撑得满满的，只能任由食物们齐心协力的上下乱窜着，口中的软肉不断分泌着液体想要吞噬这些食物，直到被触碰到小鱼口腔的敏感处，惹得人一颤，口中发出粘腻的呜咽声，手指被悉数拔出，虽然小鱼想要不断开合挽留，但是却只是被刺激的流出大量液体，makoto解开了裤子跨入浴缸里，狭小的空间使两人的身体贴合的更紧密，halu也能感觉到腹部被滚烫地顶住，发情的小人鱼凭借本能，感觉身上的人此时很危险，脑海中响起的警报声却不断被身子所制止，他像是被盯上的猎物，只能遵从本能的小声求饶，但是猎物显然没有给他逃跑的机会，他被狠狠的压制在下面，乳尖被人舌头挑逗玩弄着，很害怕，但也很刺激。

makoto温柔的起身笑了笑，坐在浴缸里，抱着人对准了巨物准备松手，察觉到了人的意图，haru慌张得将手撑在了人的身上，然而身体的瘫软减弱了他的气力，他的手费力撑在人腿上，巨物的一个小头却是已经被吞咽了进去，haru闷哼了一声，抖动的双臂支撑不了多久，makoto盯着人看了一小会，伸手捏了捏人腰间的软肉，halu轻呼一声，直接将巨物吞到底部，与人完全紧密贴合起来，小口被撑得满满当当，小腹隐隐约约鼓出巨物的轮廓。

小舟在大海上上下下漂泊着，一夜过去，舟已然靠岸。

情欲是藏不住的，爱意是深不见底的。

当haru醒来的时候，鱼尾已经变回了双腿，比赛也早已被错过，留下的只有浑身的酸痛和…甜蜜的回忆。

“友情和爱情是不一样的，”makoto动着身子，时不时透露出的狠劲让haru感觉自己要被生吞活剥，“所以我爱你。”两人同时到达了至高点，仿佛进入极乐世界飘飘欲仙。  
过往的事情没有人解释，也没有人发问，但是两人都细腻的发现，彼此很相爱。

就这样那条人鱼的过往现在和将来都献给了那个人。

**Author's Note:**

> :(


End file.
